<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I die young by Bisexuallama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406689">If I die young</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexuallama/pseuds/Bisexuallama'>Bisexuallama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Flashbacks, Gen, Sad and Happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexuallama/pseuds/Bisexuallama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goodbyes hurt the most when the story was never finished..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake &amp; Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake &amp; Oliver Queen, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I die young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinah Drake parked her black Harley motorcycle inside of her garage. She took off her helmet and shook her wavy brown hair while running her slender fingers through it. The woman opened the wooden door that led to the other rooms of the huge house. She walked into the living room to see her wife watching the latest pop news on their flat-screen TV. The brunette snuck up on her wife and covered her eyes with the palms of her hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She leaned in so that her lips were only a few centimeters away from the blonde's ear. "Guess who?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ariana Grande?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Very funny" Dinah smiled before she placed a kiss on the short haired blonde's neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I thought you would've been caught up with the Paparazzi since you just released your new album" Laurel said as she moved to sit closer to her wife. "But, I'm glad you're here with me right now" She said, placing a short, but loving kiss against the brunette's lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The musician moaned into the kiss. She was first to pull away and break the kiss. "Have you had a chance to watch the music videos?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I..have not. Sorry" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's okay, because now I get to see your reaction to them" Dinah said. She opened Laurel's laptop that was on the coffee table and went to YouTube. "Oh cool. Two of my songs are trending. They're in the top ten" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Babe, that's amazing!" Laurel smiled widely, happy about her wife's well-earned success. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know right? Here. Let me show you my favorite music video" Dinah grinned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And which one might that be?" The blonde asked, resting her chin on her wife's tan shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The one for my song Inner Demons featuring Halsey and Alan Walker" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The musician clicked the music video that was number four on trending. The screen was pitch black before it cut to static and showed Halsey with long straight jet black hair wearing a short black leather dress. She also had a black choker with spikes wrapped around her throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Til death do us part</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But we're already past that phase</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This is a brand new start</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And I think I deserve some praise</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For the way that I am</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Despite having overdosed</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And ending up comatose</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't give a damn</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I've let my emotions go</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck being a sober hoe</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shirtless man and a half naked woman came up to Halsey in the video and started placing intimate, sexual kisses against different parts of her body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>This is the mantra, this is my life </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>you're playing with now til the end of the night</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Surrounded by fire the passion ignites, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>a hit of that heaven and hell, a helluva high</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, the camera panned to the opposite side of the lit room. Dinah emerged from the shadows wearing tight black leather pants with a matching crisscross leather bra that made her breasts look a lot bigger. Her hair was messy and wild and Laurel would lie if she said that she wasn't turned on by that image. The brunette in the video started to sing alongside Halsey. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I'm addicted to the madness</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This hotel is my Atlantis</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We're forever gonna have a fucking reason to sin</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Let me leave my soul to burn </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and I'll be breathing it in</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two women in the music video began walking towards each other while singing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I'm addicted to the feeling</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Getting higher than the ceiling</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just concede and give in to your inner demons again</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that line, Dinah roughly grabbed Halsey's choker and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was messy, but quick as it cut to Alan Walker at one of his concerts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright. Is this your favorite music video because you got to kiss Halsey?" Laurel grumbled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nope" The musician grinned. "It's my favorite video, because I know that you would get jealous over that meaningless kiss" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde rolled her eyes. "I'm not jealous" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure you're not" The curly haired brunette giggled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up and kiss me, you dork" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two women ended up having a heavy makeout session on the couch. Dinah was on top of the blonde, one hand resting on her hip while the other was pressed against the couch for support. With much difficulty, the brunette broke the kiss. Again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You wanna take this upstairs?" She asked, her breath hot against her wife's collarbone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laurel reached her hand out to close her laptop on the coffee table. "I thought you'd never ask" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After almost an hour of making passionate, steamy love, the couple laid on the bedsheets with their legs tangled together. Laurel had her neck on her wife's upper arm while she traced small patterns on the palm of her hand with the tip of her index finger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"D?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette had her eyes closed. "Yes, babe?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you sing one of your songs for me?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course" Dinah smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>We found strength in each others arms</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We built this life and we made it our</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Empire, empire, empire</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>And you and I, can rule each others hearts</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We'll build on life and we'll make it our</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Empire, empire, empire</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love your voice" Laurel smiled lightly. "When did you write that song?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wrote it uh.. I think the day after I met you" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde moved her head so that she could look her wife in the eyes. "What? How did I not know this?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I never told you" The musician shrugged. "You were just so broken when I first saw you. So was I. But when we talked and learned more about each other, I found something that I never thought I would ever have again" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What was that?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A will to live" Dinah said, ever so softly. "Laurel, before I met you I was a mess. I was barely sober enough to sing a two minute track. People who I thought were my friends took advantage of me, my money and my fame. I was beyond saving. Then you walked into my life, and for the first time in a very long time, I felt..human again"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laurel blinked away the tears that had gathered in her eyes. "Damn it, D. You're making me cry" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry" The artist apologized as she wiped away her wife's tears with the back of her thumb. "That was not what I intended to do" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The women laid in silence. The blonde continued to draw invisible patterns on her wife's body while trying to get the courage to talk about something really important to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I need you to promise me something" She said, a hint of seriousness in her tone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When I die-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette rapidly shook her head. "No no. Laurel, I don't want to talk about you dying" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have cancer, D. You knew that we were going to have this conversation sooner or later" Laurel argued. She felt her wife's grip tighten on her waist as she closed the small gap between their bodies. "Just listen okay?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll try" Dinah sighed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's good enough for me. When I die-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you put that in other words? Please?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine. If you outlive me, I don't want there to be a normal funeral where they put me in a coffin six feet underneath the ground" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you want to get cremated" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, but not in the way you think" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's that supposed to mean?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want a Norse funeral" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinah let out a small laugh. "You want to be set on fire in a boat?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Absolutely" Laurel smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are something else, you know that?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah" The blonde answered as she snuggled into her wife's chest. "But that's what you love most about me" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not true. I love every single little thing about you, Dinah Laurel Lance-Drake" Dinah said, placing a kiss against her short haired wife's temple. "Every single little thing" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Seven months later.. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinah walked towards the small wooden viking boat. She laid down a white rose next to her late wife's corpse. The woman crouched down as neatly as she could and placed a gentle kiss on her wife's forehead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rest easy, my love" Dinah whispered against the deceased blonde's forehead. She covered Laurel's body with a grey cotton blanket that had a canary logo stitched into it around one of the edges. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette gave the boat a firm push and watched as it drifted into the deep blue sea. Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder, silently telling her that it was time. She looked down at the bow in his other hand. Dinah retrieved a freshly carved wooden arrow with a small heart engraved into it out of the inner pocket of her coat. She took off the necklace around her neck. The necklace that held her deceased wife's wedding ring. The brunette took off her own wedding ring and placed both of the rings around the arrow. She hovered the tip of the arrow over the fire pit and waited until the fire was big enough before removing it and placing the arrow against the bow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinah closed her eyes as her index and middle finger rested between the shaft of the arrow. "See you in the next life, my darling" She said before retracting her fingers from the arrow, watching as it flew and hit the viking boat that immediately went up in flames. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The close friends and family of Laurel shot their own arrows shortly after the grieving widow. When the ceremony was over and the flaming boat was no longer in sight, most of the people went home after offering Dinah their condolences. The brunette's body refused to move on its own. Her eyes were focused on the direction where the viking boat had drifted off to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard footsteps from behind her, but didn't bother to turn around. Oliver stood behind her with his hands deep into the pockets of his trousers. Dinah thought that he was going to offer his condolences like everyone else, but to her surprise, he didn't say a word. He just stood beside her and in all honesty, the woman didn't mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stood there in complete silence for about five minutes before Oliver decided to break his silence. "Everyone left"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Everyone except you apparently" The woman snarked. She placed her index finger and thumb on the bridge of her nose and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's fine. I understand" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man looked over at his friend to see tears rolling down her cheeks. Seeing one of the strongest women he knew look so defeated and broken caused him to feel something similar to pain in the pit of his stomach. Oliver Queen was never any good at comforting other people, but still, he wrapped his arms around the crying woman and pulled her closer to him. He rested his chin on top of her hair as his friend sobbed into his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay. I got you" He whispered. "I got you" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The widow sobbed into her friend's chest. After a while, when she was absolutely positive that she had no more tears left to cry, Dinah pulled away from Oliver, but still kept a tight grip on his suit jacket as she looked at the ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on" Oliver put an arm around her shoulder. "Let's get you home" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinah's legs started to move on their own as the man guided her towards his car. For the remainder of the drive, the brunette leaned her head against the window and watched the scenery that went by in a flash. A soft familiar song began playing on the radio. The woman smiled when she realized that it was one of her own songs. Sometimes, she forgot that she was a famous musician. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can turn the radio off if that's what you want" Oliver offered. He knew that, like most of his friend's songs, she wrote this one for Laurel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. I really want to listen to this right now" Dinah turned up the volume of the car radio. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The birds they sang a melody</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My heart was keeping time and we</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Were dancing on the edge of something new</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Slow at first but still it seems</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That we'll go down in history</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As lovers from the start, just me and you</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I've spent a thousand nights</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lost in your emerald eyes</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lost in a place where I know you can see my soul</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Make me lose track of time</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You and your emerald eyes</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Finally found a place that I can call my home</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette didn't realize how that song affected her until she felt a wet tear roll down her cheek. She quickly wiped the tear away with the back of her hand and continued listening to the song while occasionally tapping her finger to the soothing rhythm of her song. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't long before Oliver and Dinah reached the latter's home, which was just outside of the city surrounded by trees and away from the world. Dinah opened the giant gates with a click of a small device. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once inside of the house, Oliver stood close by the front door. "I can stay if you want" He said while scratching the back of his neck. "I'm sure Felicity would understand" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you, but no" Dinah kindly smiled. "Go home to your wife. Tell Felicity how much you love her. You never know what might happen tomorrow" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If anyone else said those last three lines, Oliver would have considered that a threat, but those lines didn't come from a potential enemy. They came from a woman who had just lost the love of her life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll be sure to do that" The man said, turning around as he got ready to leave. He took one last look at his grieving friend behind him. "Laurel would want you to be happy. In whatever way that might be" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinah couldn't say anything. She crossed her arms and looked down at her feet. Oliver understood that as his cue to leave. When her friend left, the brunette walked around her home, alone, for the first time ever. It felt cold and empty without her wife's presence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stopped once she stood in front of the mirror in her living room. Dinah looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes caught sight of a navy blue guitar resting against the couch. The brunette closed her eyes as painful memories of her and that guitar flashed through her mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Five months ago.. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laurel awoke in her hospital bed with her head resting on her wife's shoulder. Dinah was writing and scratching off sentences in a little yellow notebook. She put the pencil horizontally between her teeth out of concentration. The blonde wrapped her hands around the musician's arm as she tried to get a peak of what her wife was writing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey" Dinah closed her notebook to look at the woman beside her. "Did you sleep okay?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"With you right next to me, I always do" The blonde cracked her knuckles. "Whatcha writing over there?" She asked, trying to grab the notebook. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh uh. It's not completely finished yet" The musician said as she threw the notebook in her bag. "When it is, you will be the first to hear me sing it. I promise" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A nurse walked into the hospital room with a smile on her features. She gave Laurel a look and left the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinah noticed the strange exchange between the two women and spoke up about it. "What was that all about?" </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"I got you a present" The blonde said, unable to hide the smile on her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Laur.. You didn't have to do that" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want to" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No reason" Laurel lied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew that if she told her wife the truth it would break her already fragile heart. The blonde signaled for her nurse, Shauna to enter the room. The nurse entered the room with a present that was almost as big as herself. She put it down beside the hospital bed. Laurel mouthed a brief 'thank you' to the nurse, who nodded and left the two women alone. The blonde grabbed the neatly wrapped box and put it on her lap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Open it" She smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinah ripped the bow off, then she tore away all of the colored gift wrap. Without any more hesitation, she opened the box. The brunette's lips parted in awe as she stared at the gift in front of her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"On our third date, you told me about your first guitar. You said that it was your aunt's, who died in a plane crash when you were eight. You were miserable and depressed..until you played her guitar. I know how much she and that guitar meant to you, which is why I understand why your were so heartbroken and angry when it got stolen" Laurel said, putting her chin to rest on her wife's shoulders. "I know it's not the same guitar, but I hope it got pretty damn close" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette was still in shock. She traced the smooth, waxed wood of the guitar. "Thank you" Dinah whispered. She gave her wife a kiss on the lips to show just how grateful she was. "Thank you" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later on in the night, Laurel had convinced her wife to take her up to the rooftop. The brunette thought it was a bad idea, but her mischievous wife gave her those damn puppy eyes that she could never say no to. Laurel leaned her back against her wife's front as they sat on the ground with Dinah's new guitar over her wife. The musician played a soft tune on her guitar while the only other sound she heard was her wife's breathing. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Can you sing me the song that you wrote in your notebook?" Laurel asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not finished yet" The brunette sighed. One look of her wife's green puppy dog eyes was enough to make Dinah change her mind. "I'll sing the song, but only if you promise to stay awake" Dinah said, strumming the guitar strings to a soothing upbeat rhythm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I promise" Laurel smiled, unsure if she could keep that promise. "Now, come on. Sing for me, canary" The blonde exclaimed. The brunette chuckled before she began singing the words to the song she wrote. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey love, I know</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We're getting old</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And the lines on our hands have changed</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But you still look at me the same</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey love, guess what?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You're really tough</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And I know you did all you could</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just to make sure our life was good</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Dinah stopped strumming the guitar strings. She checked to make sure her wife was still awake. "You still with me?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Always" Laurel gave her wife a weak smile. "Continue" </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The musician nodded and began strumming the guitar strings to the rhythm of her song as she began to sing. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sorry for the fights and the tone of my voice</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sorry for the nights when I made the wrong choice</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Life is flying by and it's hitting me now</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope it's not but</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>If this is the last time please come close</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you with all my heart, you know</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't wanna cry, I'm bad at goodbye</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If this is the last time</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then let's do the things we always do</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Like go to the mall and buy some shoes</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't wanna cry, I'm bad at goodbye</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If this is the last time</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Laurel laid her back against her wife's front. She buried her face in the crook of her neck. With all of the little strength she had left, the blonde said her final words to her wife. "I love you, Dinah" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you too, Laurel" Dinah smiled, but that smile quickly disappeared when she saw that her wife's eyes were closed. "Laurel? Laurel?! God, no no no please" She said frantically as she put the guitar aside and held the blonde's dead body in her arms. "Please!" The brunette yelled out, looking up at the night sky. "Don't take her away from me! I'm begging you please!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>End of flashback</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of pure rage, Dinah grabbed the neck of the guitar and hit it repeatedly against the wall. When the guitar was unrecognizable, she stopped and threw the broken pieces of the instrument on the ground. The brunette noticed a folded colored note among the broken guitar pieces. She knitted her eyebrows together as she crouched down to pick up the note. The musician saw her name written on the front. Her legs turned to jelly when she realized whose handwriting it was, causing her to fall down in a sitting position. With a deep breath, the woman opened the note.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Maybe it'll be weeks, months or even years before you find this letter, but I really hope that you find it earlier. You must be curious as to why I'm writing this letter when I could've just told you this myself. The truth is, I did give you that guitar for a reason. I knew that I wouldn't be able to spend another day on this earth..with you. So, I wanted to give you something as a thank you present. Thank you for making the last five years of my life so magical. I can't imagine spending my worst years with anyone else. You stuck by my side during the good and the bad and for that I will be forever grateful. I know our time together was so short, but it was epic. You were epic. Baby, I know you miss me. I know it hurts right now, but you have to keep going okay? You have to keep living life. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me. Go live the life that I never got to have. Find a girl that loves you, the real you. Get married, have kids and die old together. Keep being the kind, strong, amazing badass that you are. I'll wait for you in the next life. However long that takes. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-With much love, your wife, Laurel Lance-Drake"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time Dinah finished reading the letter, tears were hysterically streaming out of her eyes. It took a long time for the crying to stop. When the brunette recollected herself, she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the bookshelf near the broken guitar pieces. She opened up her eyes after she exhaled. Her eyes traveled to the tattoo on her wrist that had her late wife's name written in cursive. Dinah traced Laurel's name with the tip of her index fingers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll keep living for you, Laurel. I promise" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I cried while writing this </p>
<p>Songs I used, in order:<br/>Addict- Hazbin Hotel<br/>Empire- Ella Henderson<br/>Emerald eyes- Anson Seabra<br/>If this is the last time- LANY</p>
<p>Disclaimer: these songs DO NOT belong to me. All rights belong to the artists</p>
<p>Anyway, hope you enjoyed this &lt;3</p>
<p>Tumblr: @biwolfz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>